Socialist Party ‒ CDS
|Seats2 Title = State premiers |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = State legislatures |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Aloria |political parties = Political parties in Aloria |elections = Elections in Aloria |party_logo = }} The Socialist Party – CDS is a left-wing political party in Aloria. With roots in the anticapitalist, hard left of the otherwise moderate and social-democratic Labor Party, the Socialists position themselves in league with the labor unions and other radical political groups and associations. The CDS was founded in 3777, as a support group consisting of activists endorsing Winston Baker as an independent candidate for parliament, for the electoral district of Cennindref West. Since then, the party headquarters have been located in the city of Cennindref. Four years later, in the first elections in which the CDS fielded candidates nation-wide, they surged to become the largest party in the country, securing a fifth of the popular vote and 117 seats. Following the departure of the moderate minority faction of the party, the CDS went into demise. Party leader Winston Baker resigned as leader and from his parliamentary seat in 3785. His son Andreas Baker went on to form the Movement of Socialist Democrats, with support from the bulk of the CDS dissenters. The party is currently marginal, and not represented in any major legislature; it is led by Anne Hopkins. History Background The Socialist Party traces its origins to the campaign of Winston Baker for the single-member district of Cennindref West in the 3775 general elections. A group called the Association of Candidates for Democratic Socialism, commonly known by its abbreviation CDS, was organized in order to manage Baker's campaign. Ultimately, Baker finished with 28 percent of the first preference vote in the district, and failed to pick up the seat. Nevertheless, the CDS continued to exist, and upon merging with the minor Left Unity party on 19 August 3777 adopted its current name and retaining its original abbreviation. Elections of 3778 In the local and general elections of 3778, the party achieved moderate success. While the Socialist Party failed by a large margin to enter the national parliament, it received 5.2 percent of the vote in the state of Gavonshire and 17 seats. The next year, the CDS polled 4.5 in Ultran, and won 15 seats in its legislature. Throughout the next electoral cycle, the party saw breakthroughs in all but one state legislature. Landslide of 3781 and aftermath After three years as a minor party, the Socialist Party exploded in the early 3780s, capturing a vast 21 percent of the vote in the 3781 general elections. This provided the party with 117 deputies in parliament. Despite efforts made by various parties in parliament, the nation's politicians were able to come up with a new government majority. Therefore, the former cabinet retained power, and the CDS was left as the largest opposition party. In the the 3784 elections, the Socialists increased their vote share to 23 percent, and remained the largest party. The CDS won a plurality in two regions. Political crisis and split After the elections of 3784, the parties in the Alorian legislature failed for a second time to form a new government. As a result, conflict emerged between the CDS and their other coalition partners; a prominent group within the party, led by Andreas Baker, the son of CDS founder Winston, wished to co-operate with the Alorian Reform Movement, rather than their formal coalition partners. This led to a split, with the Movement of Socialist Democrats being founded as a splinter group on 30 December 3785. These events triggered the immediate resignation of Winston Baker as party leader, and his subsequent retirement from politics. In the long run, they led to the ultimate demise of the CDS, with the party losing most of its core vote to the new party of Andreas Baker. Election results National elections Category:Political parties in Aloria